


A Much Historied Coffee Mug

by Elise_Davidson



Series: 40 Snapshots [22]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: 24. Coffee Mug, 40 Snapshots, Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, just not in the way most people think, sorrynotsorry, the pairing no one asked for, the prompt is coffee mug it belongs to gilmore girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Davidson/pseuds/Elise_Davidson
Summary: Chris uses a coffee mug in Luke's apartment, like he does any other time he stays over.  Luke is amused.  Not-so-subtle taunting ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: It would be absolutely criminal to give this prompt to anything other than Gilmore Girls. And since most of the prompts have been pretty dedicated to other shows (SG:U and ST:ENT) I thought I’d branch out a little since the challenge is supposed to be “multiple” fandoms. Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: This is slash. This is an established relationship fic about Luke Danes and Christopher Hayden. Lorelai is literally mentioned once, and Rory not at all. If this is not your cup of tea, please do not continue. You have been warned; thank you again!

XXXXX

Chris looked up when Luke popped into the apartment, carrying a small, non-descript bag and heading directly for the safe.  He sipped his coffee and turned back to the _Stars Hollow Gazette_.  Snow fluttered merrily outside, falling on the three inches already on the ground.

Luke happened to glance up and frowned.  “That’s the mug you use when I’m not here, really?”

Chris raised an eyebrow with a quick glance in his direction before turning back to the wholesome comics by Kirk and Taylor’s nephew, situated above the “Tell Taylor” advice column.  “Is it lead-based pottery or something?  Is that your plan; slowly poison me into insanity like we’re in Rome?”  He studied the pale blue mug in question.  There was a circumference of simple black-eyed susans around the middle.  On top of the handle, there was a lone susan with a long, ivy-wrapped stem that curled around the porcelain beneath the one flower.

“Who said I had to make you insane in the first place?” Luke muttered, reaching into the safe and quickly making change from the deposit bag he had brought with him.  Jeez, he was low on ones and quarters.  “You’ve got enough crazy for both of us.”

“So I’m not supposed to use this mug?”  Chris dangled it from his finger, a tiny amount of coffee still in the bottom.

“Jeez, don’t do that; you’ll spill it everywhere!” Luke barked from where he was crouched down in front of the safe.

“Well, you’re the one being cryptic; I’m just using the tactics necessary to get it out of you why you think it’s weird I’m using _this_ coffee mug.”

Luke rolled his eyes and shut the safe door, spinning the wheel on it for good measure.  “You’ll wash it out really good?”

“I’m not five; I clean up after myself when I stay here, you know,” Chris replied in a withering tone, putting the mug down.  “Seriously, it was the first mug I pulled out of the cabinet.  I didn’t realize I was handling the fine china.”

“You really want to know?” Luke asked warily, glancing at his watch before he sat down at the table with Chris.

“Well, since you seemed to be so chatty about it.”

Luke pointed at the mug.  “Nicole left that here when she split.”

Chris rested his chin on his hand.  “Nicole who?”

“She’s not important.  But anyway, the first time April stayed over, she made tea, and she wanted a mug.  It was the first one she grabbed, but she dropped it because it was hot, and it broke.  So she decided she was going to scour Stars Hollow for _that_ exact mug so I wouldn’t find out about it, because apparently, she thought I was going to go postal over a coffee mug that belonged to my ex-wife.”

Chris shook his head quickly.  “Ex- _wife_?”

Luke scowled at him.  “Hey, from what I recall, you’ve got at least two of those.  This,” he gestured between the two of them, “Is a freak accident that miraculously seems to work.  Now, the mug.”

“Okay, so if she broke it, what am I drinking out of?”

“You’re drinking out of a mug she got her mother to give her.  Apparently, it was an older, odder piece that Anna happened to have in her store, so April got it and brought it here.  Only difference is that the other mug had different flowers and nothing on the handle, but I didn’t say anything because it’s fun to make your kid sweat when they’re trying to pull a fast one.”

Chris nodded slowly.  “So…let me get this straight.  Your kid that you didn’t know you had picked your ex-wife’s mug out of the cabinet, broke it, and then brought one from her mother’s shop to replace it, and you never got rid of it.”

Luke shrugged.  “It’s April’s coffee mug; she still uses it when she’s here.  She finally told me about a month ago; that was actually pretty funny, but not as good as the look on your face right now.”

Chris stared at the offending coffee mug.  “You know, I’d probably break it myself if April didn’t still use it.”  He dutifully got up and began scrubbing the mug clean, though Luke knew for a fact Chris wasn’t done with his morning coffee.

With a sigh, Luke stood as well, approaching slowly and sliding his arms around Chris’s waist.  “Come on.”

“Well, pardon me if I don’t want to use the replacement mug your baby-mama gave your daughter to keep you from knowing that she broke the one your ex-wife left here.  Is there a mug here that’s safe?”

“You could always come downstairs and just get coffee there.”  Luke rested his head on Chris’s shoulder, the bristle on Chris’s cheek scraping against his own.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure since I broke up their favorite power couple, _again_ , I’m not exactly their favorite person.”

Luke shrugged.  “Fuck ‘em.  It’s my life.”  He laid a quick kiss against the spot behind Chris’s ear.  “Just like that coffee mug.  It doesn’t matter what stupid cup you drink it out of.”  He reached above Chris’s shoulder and pulled out a non-descript, maroon-colored mug.  “This is the one I drink tea out of.”

“You don’t drink coffee?”

Luke snorted and laid a final kiss to Chris’s tense neck before pulling back with a glance to his watch.  “Never; it’s terrible for your nervous system, not to mention what it does to your heart, or how harvesting coffee beans is awful for the environment just so people can get their daily shot of caffeine—“

Chris snorted, but accepted the maroon mug.  “Who said anything about daily?”  He reached for the coffee pot.

Luke rolled his eyes, letting the irritation roll away like water on a duck’s back.  He saved his parting blow for when he was about to exit the apartment.  “So you like the coffee up here better than down there?”

Chris looked at him suspiciously.  “Yeah?” he responded in question.  “It’s pretty good anyway.”

“Good to know,” Luke responded neutrally.  “I thought you would; it’s the coffee pot I got for Lorelai.”

Luke chuckled all the way down the stairs as Chris made a strangled sound and started muttering about buying a new coffee pot, or, at the very least, getting his coffee at Weston’s.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, so I wanted to do something light-hearted and one-shotty with these guys. I’m hitting some writer’s block with JGMaR and another Luke/Chris project I’m working on, which is nothing to say of the other prompt I’m working on for this table.
> 
> Anyway, I knew “coffee mug” had to be Gilmore Girls, and I really needed to branch out with these guys since I wanted something that kind of had the whole “established relationship” feel to it. And I’m not gonna lie; this came out pretty much exactly like I wanted it to.
> 
> I hope everyone liked it! I had fun doing something that wasn’t quite so heavy. Thanks for reading!  
> As always, beta’d by LegacySoulReaver. Any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
